Mimic
by Jahkari Owens
Summary: A strange girl drifted into town as the Titans were fighting Slade. Without even realizing what she was doing, she helped them defeat him. Stranger stil, she was everyone anyone had ever met, yet she was anything but herself. This is her story.
1. Prelude: An Odd Wanderer

I've wanted to... Teen Titans fan fiction! This is one of those very rare instances where I use original characters. I'm not using Terra 'cause, hey, I haven't seen enough of the episodes with her in them, so meh. I love this character... I know, she's basically Beast Boy, but instead of any animal it's any humanoid life form, but meh, there are differences!! Annnd... She's got a secret. But you won't know what it is! Heh... Someone's gonna smack me. Man, this chapter is so short... Oh, and I want ten reviews before I update. Yush, I'm evil!

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin, Slade, Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven or Cyborg... Or the Titans. I DO own the 'her' in this story, and her history. (Don't worry, she has a name.)

---

Bright lights shined all around her, blinding her every way she looked. Cars zoomed past her, splashing her with the rainwater that had piled up. This city _had_ been going through a particularly rainy season, so that explained the rain. But why so many lights? There were many more lights than windows and streetlamps. The girl swayed slightly, holding onto a bench to steady herself. Her head was pounding. Bright orange hair flopped into her blue eyes, yet they weren't her eyes and it wasn't her hair. The air was so cold all of a sudden... Why did she leave her home? Why had she been wandering- no, running in fear for so long?

She so vividly remembered the day her happy, almost normal, life came screeching to a halt. It was such an innocent game... What was the name? The details weren't too important. That was back when no one knew who- no, what -she really was... She was everyone she'd ever seen; yet she was anyone but herself. A small boy... Shouta? He threw the ball at her... She fell, hit her head in just the right place. Even as she lost consciousness she knew her darkest secret was reveled, her happy life shattered. When she woke up... Her father wouldn't look at her, and her mother burst into tears at her touch. The town wanted to exploit her powers. If they had done what they whished, they would have killed her. That night, she packed a bag and left, not once turning back.

She paused, leaned on a bench. She was cheerful, positive... She loved to make people laugh... How did this happen? The small town she lived in rejected her with all their might... The little boy, Shouta, he was so shocked. She wasn't anything hideous; she wasn't repulsive. She just wasn't the same girl everyone thought she was; she was no longer the girl they called Kokoro. She never was.

The thoughs whirling through her head made her feel ill. Think of what she was... What she wanted to be... It was too much. Her vision blurred; her hand slipped. She fell, hit her head, and slipped into unconsciousness, welcoming the blackness that enveloped her, silencing the memories.

---

"Titans! Look out!" Her head flew up. She was slowing coming back to reality when someone shouted those words. They were so odd; they made no sense. She couldn't help but follow the sound of this voice. A bright green light shot overhead, bringing her back to her senses. A word formed on her lips; Fireworks? She used to love to help make fireworks with her father... They made them together. Their town was always celebrating something, and it wasn't a celebration without fireworks. A teardrop threatened to sneak it's way down her cheek; that was all in the past. It would never happen again.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" Another voice chanted, this one dark and female. She realized in an instant they were on the roof of the build in front of her. How? A robot- it looked to be made in the image of a human and very realistic -came crashing down behind her. She approached it without thinking and was blown into the wall as it malfunctioned and exploded. She was shaken, but fine none the less. Besides, all she need was one thing; the hover thrusters installed in the feet of the robot. They would propel her up; she was very petite.

She could hear the people above her, but couldn't see them. "I can't fight, I'm malfunctioning! Aw man, they did something to my system!" Another voice added, an undertone of panic in his voice. It sounded of complete chaos up there. Her natural curiosity was what propelled her, but now the fact like it sounded off a battle up there made her want to go even faster. She looked up and gasped with shock; a huge green pterodactyl was soaring about the building. In the next instant, the dinosaur came crashing down to the rooftop, only to- and this almost made her let go of the hover thrusters propelling her -turn into a green boy in mid-air!

With a whoosh noise she landed on the roof, her dark hair with a slight purple tinge to it flaring out behind her. The sight that met her eyes... A purple-haired robed girl was gagged, unable to talk. A bright orange haired girl had her hands tied behind her back, and tied to her waist to make it impossible for her arms to move. She too was gagged. The green boy she had seen falling was tied in elastics and turning into random animals; the elastics just shrunk or expanded to keep him tied up.. A cyborg had sparks flying from his robotic parts, unable to move at all. The only one still standing, and that was just barely, was a boy with super-shiny black hair, wearing a mask and a super- hero outfit that a young boy back in her old town might have worn to feel brave and powerful.

And the last figure stood menacing before them all, it's- his? -back to her. The boy with the mask was panting heavily. "Robin. You cannot win the way you are now." The figure said. She froze in fear just hearing that voice. I was menacing and mysterious. She realized the purple-haired gagged one seemed to notice her, but she was unable to talk. "You're too weak. I can help."

"N-never, Slade!" The masked boy shouted angrily, then... Collapsed? The collapsed boy was hardly able to breath, but he was still glaring hatefully at the figure, which she deducted to be Slade. Such hate she saw! Slade began to walk towards the collapsed boy, who she deducted to be Robin. There was something about this Slade that she didn't like, didn't trust... It seemed to her that he was quick to exploit and lie. She didn't like that at all, even though she was almost always lieing. Even without talking she lied.

To this day, she won't be able to explain what caused her to do this. Just as Slade was about to grab Robin, his teammates looking on in fear for their good friend and leader, she flung herself onto Slade, only when she made contact with him she was no longer herself. The boy, Robin, looked somewhat surprised for a moment; Slade snarled at her and threw her off. But she had already accomplished what she wanted to; she had given the boy an opening. The next events were rather blurry for her; the boy released his friends quickly; they defeated this Slade, she didn't quite catch how; the boy she helped, Robin, ran over to her, his team, the Teen Titans, following.

"Hey, how did you, no, why did you just do that for us?" He asked- no, demanded of her. She couldn't tell if he was thankful or just annoyed that he needed help from someone he had never met. She shrugged simply; she couldn't have explained if she wanted to. The masked boy gave her an odd look. His teammates surrounded her as well, though she didn't really notice.

The green one she saw turn from animal to human decided to jump in the conversation. "Hey dude, what's your name, anyway? Can you talk at least?" He asked, somewhat teasingly, but she was too tired to realize that.

She only said one phrase before she slipped into unconsciousness yet again. "Call me Mimic."


	2. Chapter One: Welcome to the Club

Well... I know I said I'd wait for 10 reviews, but... I just wanted to write up more of Mimic's story! As always, in your reviews write stuff like what you'd like to see, any couplings you like me to write in (Though I doubt that'll happen.), and questions or suggestions, or anything you just want to tell me. I'm all ears- Or in this case, eyes! Oh, and this part takes place one week after she appeared in the city, just so ya know.

It's mostly about Mimic's place among the Titans, and her views of them- it doesn't really progress the plot, but hey, it's a fun filler.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did... Mwahaha, I would be one happy girl. BUT! I do own Mimic-chan, her story and her powers. That came from my own mind- You steal and I shall hunt you down with a spork! ('Course, I don't doubt that no one else came up with her obvious powers...)

Cautiously, she opened the clean white door. She was taking a risk- the last time she had attempted to open this door, the sight within had been so hidious, so disgusting she couldn't touch any food for a day. Her eyes, which had closed in fear of what she was about to see, forced their way open; she screamed and lept back. Glaring viciously around the room, she searched for the one responsible for the horrible sight. "I thought you promised to clean out the fridge!" She shouted angrily, the blue fuzziness of the food making her nausious. Mimic, the newest Titan-in-Training, certainly needed to get used to certain things.

Grinning, the green one stepped into view. "Heh, sorry Mimic- None of us knew who's turn it was to clean it, and there's no way I'm gonna do work if I don't have to!" He appologized in an indirect way, rubbing the back off his head. In the background the clear sounds of a video game (Probably racing, Mimic assumed) blaired, acompained by "You can't catch me! You want to catch me, but you- You caught me! How did you catch me!" and silent determination.

Mimic sighed, shaking her head yet in dismay, yet she was grinning. "You guys are slobs, you know that? The fridge is overtaken by mold! Don't tell me the mighty Teen Titans have finally met their match?" She teased him, brushing her dark hair behind one ear. One week... She had been with the Titans for one week. She had never felt more at home here than anywhere else. To think she wasn't the only odd one... What a good feeling! She knew there were clear differences, but, if she didn't think about them too much they were easy to forget around the Titans.

She didn't quite hear what Beast Boy was saying as she walked out into the huge TV room. Mimic vaugly thought she heard something about high score and Cyborg cheating... But when did she not? Whenever they weren't fighting over pizza, fighting baddies (Of which only a few minor ones had showed up- nothing really exciting, like Slade that first night she wanded into town), or training, you could bet Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robbin would be duking it out on that racing game, Beast Boy and Cyborg always acusing each other of doing something unsavory to rig the game. Occasionally Mimic would join in, but she wasn't too terribly good... And there were other complications, after all...

Stopping herself from thinking about such negative things and evaporating her good mood, Mimic was just about to leap over onto the sofa facing the huge TV when a now-familiar voice rang out to them. "Greetings, friends! I have finally completed the preparations for our true acceptance of our new friend into our team! I must say, never has the Pudding of Friendship been so delicious- almost like the delicious yellow drink we once had!" Without thinking, each of them cringed- not because they weren't happy to see Starfire, but each of them were imagining how revolting that pudding could be if Star thought it was good- and the comparison to mustard was just weird.

Beast Boy wasn't afraid to voice his opinions. "Mustard! You mean this Friendship Pudding or whatever tastes like MUSTARD! That's it, there is no way I am eating it! You remember the Pudding of Sadness? What if it tastes like /that!" He cried out idignatly, leaping behind a counter and hiding from Star's sight. Chuckling slightly at how bizzare- though not nearly as bizarre as she was in comparison, Mimic reminded herself -her new friends had become. Each was very unique in their own way to her. Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg were easy to crack- they wore their personalities on their sleeves most of the time. She had their personalities down in a day.

Raven and Robin weren't so easy, on the other hand. True, after a bit she did get Raven's vibe across well enough to get at least a slight base of what she was like, but Robin... Robin was a true mystery, even to Mimic, who prided herself on her skill at understanding people. But still, Robin still eluded her. It was almost frusterating to the typically happy-go-lucky girl. Even though she'd been through hell in her lifetime, somehow, she was still happy-go-lucky... Was that a blessing or a curse, she often wondered.

"Starfire, on this planet we don't need to celebrate by force-feeding ourselves vile-tasting puddings." The dark drawl of Raven, the least cheerful of the crew, stated calmly and cooly as she appeared, the final member of the team to show. Almost always lurking in her room or meditating, Mimic really hadn't talked to her all that much. She sometimes contemplated joining Raven in her meditation, for it seemed like something that could be helpful to Mimic, but was always slightly afraid of what the reaction might be. She really did not want to get on Raven's bad side!

"But, we have had such peaceful times and the blessing of a new member of our team! Surely we must celebrate!" Starfire pressed on, looking pleadingly at each of the Titans in turn, even Mimic, the low man on the totem pole as of then. Did Star want to welcome Mimic into the Teen Titans or did she just want an excuse to see the revolted expressions of the Titans...? "Think of how sad Mimic shall be if we do not welcome her properly!"

Stepping into the slight debate, Mimic waved a hand dismissivly. "No, really Starfire, I'm fine... I feel plenty welcome just being trusted with the sight of your food." She replied in her slightly dreamy yet solid, melodious tone, before falling back suddenly to hang upside-down from the top of the sofa- somehow, she managed to lose her balance as she sat on the back of the sofa, almost landing sprawled out across both Cyborg and Robin's laps. That would've been QUITE the awkward moment, but luckily she wound up simply staring at the upside-down TV screen with her head on the cusion between the two, Beast Boy laughing hysterically from behind his counter.

"Dude! That was hilarious, Mimic! How do you lose your balance like that! It's like when you tripped down the flights of stairs yesterday!" He laughed hysterically, harping on one of Mimic's visable, shown flaws. Perhaps it was due to the fact she was always changing body parts into that of other humanoid forms, or perhaps she just couldn't walk in platform boots- who knew why, but Mimic was one amazingly clumsy person! It never ceased to amuse Beast Boy and occasionally Cyborg, but still, their laughter made her both please and rather embarassed.

Just as Robin was about to join in the conversation (Probably some lecture on how she needed to become less clumsy, for it could lose them a battle possibly or something, Mimic thought- Robin didn't seem to think to highly of her, or so she felt. Maybe it was because he was upset he needed help from her to defeat Slade...?), the game upon the large screen disapered in to a flashing 'ALERT!' screen. The flourescent lights in the room began flashing red. "Titans! It's Slade- move out, NOW!" Before any of them could even blink, Robin blazed past them all towards the nearest exit, toppling Mimic over just as she had finally stood up.

Cyborg caught her easily with one arm, shaking his head slightly. "Man, that guy really has gone totally Slade-obsessed lately... Well, we better follow him, though he'd probably prefer to do it himself, y'know."He said, letting go of her once she regained her balance and ran off after Robin. With a 'Wait for me, please!' type of call, Starfire flew after him quickly, as did Raven as she rolled her eyes slightly at the stupidity of it all. Beast Boy looked over at him with a wicked grin.

"Yeah, ever since you just showed up there to distract him for the perfect opening, he's been, like, even more hardcore." He told her before running off at an unusually high rate of speed. But off course he'd be running faster- Mimic, who had already proved the fact that she was an abnormally fast runner, was right behind him, glaring and probably thinking of was to defeat not Slade but Beast Boy himself.


End file.
